The invention is based on a priority application EP 02360001.8, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention is related to a method for providing bit loading computation in a multi-carrier communication system, using a plurality of simultaneous different carriers (tones), the method comprising measuring the signal to noise ratios (SNRs) for carriers and determining based on the SNR, a related number of bits to be loaded (allocated) to the respective carrier.
The invention relates also to a device, particularly a modem.